Artificial trees are produced and sold in an endless variety of shapes, sizes and colors. Many materials both natural and man made are used for the trunk, limbs and foliage. One characteristic that all existing designs share is the use of limbs or branches to which foliage is attached. Another characteristic is that illumination of existing designs can only by accomplished by external lights shining on them. Although lights of some form may be attached to the external surfaces of existing artificial trees none of them can be illuminated from within.
It is therefore, the object of this invention to create a fill foliage artificial tree that has no limbs or branches and can be illuminated internally.